heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chuck
|Neutral = Bird, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Didith, Lindsay, Miley and Amanda |Enemies = |Likes = Being faster, party, fun, exciting, ice cream, swimming, hanging out with Bomb and Red, dancing, singing, Mighty Eagle, trampolean, wig afros |Dislikes = TABM: Getting arrest, the eggs being stealing, Red's temper, causing trouble, getting tickets, not having fun, getting hurt on swords, cactus, and rings of fire Crossover: Getting eaten by Tamatoa, Serena's temper }}Chuck, the Yellow Bird is the deuteragonist of ''The Angry Birds Movie'' and its sequel The Angry Birds Movie 2. Appearance Unlike the other birds, he is cone shaped, with a mop of black head feathers and red eyebrows. However, in the early cutscenes, he was the size of The Blues and had top feathers like Red. In his earlier cartoon version, Chuck appears as a large cone shaped bird and the mop black head feathers are large similar to a mohawk, his beak is also large and has large black feathers on his back. In Angry Birds Toons until Angry Birds 2, Chuck's appearance remains the same as the mop of black head feathers are now four instead of three on top of his head and the black feathers on his back are the same size as the mop of black feathers on his head. In his film design, Chuck appears as a yellow anthropomorphic Canary in a slim build with yellow arms, unlike the other birds, as he is shaped like a banana instead of a cone. His chest is light yellow instead of white, the mop of black head feathers are long, the design of his beak is curly large and his black feathers at the back are longer and gains another black feather at the back and has orange feet. Personality Chuck is enthusiastic and arrogant. He always wanted to be the best of the Flock, and is one of the most restless Birds in the Flock. In the opening scenes of Poached Eggs and Mighty Hoax, while The Flock examines the empty nest with question marks above their heads, Chuck exclaims a "#" sign (which indicates he is saying a censored bad word) after realising that the Bad Piggies stole their eggs. In the animated game trailer, Red, Chuck, Blue Jay, and Bomb were the first to discover the Flock's eggs missing after severely attacking a butterfly for landing on their eggs. When not fighting Pigs, Chuck is a practical joker and uses his jokes to liven up the Flock (which sometimes offends Bomb). He is also known as Maching bird, a name that describes his penchant for jokes as well as his intense speed. He is described as enthusiastic and restless, although a little unconfident in the comics. He is the best friend and confidant of Red. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Red Flik Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:The Angry Birds Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Anthropomorphic